


Голова кругом от технологий

by marias_the_cat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Q, Post-Skyfall, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marias_the_cat/pseuds/marias_the_cat
Summary: Пять раз, когда Бонд делает вид, что ни черта не понимает в современных технологиях и один — когда его таки раскрывают как врущего лжеца, который говорит неправду + эпилог.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dizzyingly Digital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554115) by [Celyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan), [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood), [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 

> Написано по заявке на MI6 Cafe Prompt Exchange:
> 
> Бонд притворяется, что ничего не понимает в базовых компьютерных операциях, и заставляет Кью показывать “где находится интернет” снова и снова и снова.

Это случилось в первый раз когда Бонд всего несколько дней как вернулся к работе. События в его семейном доме, а затем и смерть бывшей М стали результатом “настоятельно рекомендованного” предложения взять отпуск, чтобы вытащить себя со дна бутылки и подтянуть физические показатели до уровня, необходимого для реального прохождения всех тестов реквалификации. Новый М оказался менее склонным чем его предшественница к тому, чтобы отправлять потерявших форму агентов на задания.

Это вынужденное отсутствие привело к тому, что, хотя у Кью теперь и появилось достаточно времени, чтобы наконец познакомиться с остальными агентами секции два-ноля, он все еще был далек от понимания того, что же из себя представляет Бонд. Пара коротких встреч и удаленная помощь не давали возможности составить должное впечатление о человеке. По крайней мере, о его технических знаниях. Или, скорее, об отсутствии оных.

Это был неспешный день в техническом отделе. Единственные агенты, которые были на заданиях, были в пути либо туда, либо домой. У персонала отдела было собрано достаточно данных и их расшифровок. И Кью с куда большим удовольствием сейчас остался бы дома с котами, но вместо этого застрял на работе, заполняя все бумажки, о которых он так удачно забыл в прошлом месяце.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Кью. У меня в кабинете ситуация. Поднимайся сюда так быстро, как только сможешь. Тебе может понадобиться твой ноутбук.

Это был 007. Краткий почти до грубости. Ни тебе “Привет, Кью, давно не виделись. Как у тебя дела?”. Просто приказ без объяснений, и затем гудки.

Слегка взволнованный тем, что же за ситуация могла потребовать его непосредственного присутствия в кабинете агента два-ноля, Кью собрал свой ноутбук и поспешил к лифту. Выбегая из-за поворота уже перед кабинетом, Кью попытался успокоить дыхание.

— 007, — выдохнул он, — что за проблема случилась?

— А, Кью, ты уже здесь. Хорошо. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — ответил Бонд, показывая на свой монитор с нечитаемым выражением лица. Кью лениво отметил, что там были стандартные обои с логотипом Ми-6. Даже на рабочем компьютере — никаких личных отметок, по которым можно идентифицировать, что вещь принадлежит Бонду. А тот теперь отвернулся от экрана и вперил взгляд ледяных глаз в Кью.

Кью немножко ненавидел себя за то, что этот взгляд делал с его внутренностями. Сейчас не время для бабочек. Потом Бонд открыл рот чтобы произнести:

— Где интернет?

— Интернет? — переспросил Кью, понимая, что он чего-то не понимает.

— Как мне найти интернет? — повторил вопрос Бонд, и очевидно он не шутил.

Если бы человеческое лицо могло принять выражение аналогичное синему экрану смерти, то именно такое выражение было бы сейчас на лице Кью. Он смотрел на Бонда, потеряв дар речи.

— Ну же, Кью, ты знаешь. Вот эта синяя штучка, которая пускает тебя в интернет, когда на нее нажимаешь. Раньше она была здесь, — Бонд показал на панель задач, — но теперь ее нет. Что ты сделал с интернетом, пока меня не было?

— Синяя штучка… Бонд. Ты имеешь в виду Интренет Эксплорер? Святые угодники, да кто вообще еще пользуется Интернет Эксплорером? — если бы это было возможно, то брови Кью поднялись бы еще выше.

— Разве? Вот этот синий значок. Который выглядит как "е". Это Интернет Эксплорер? Я думал интернет он и есть интернет, — к чести Бонда, он выглядел все таким же спокойным и собранным, с момента как пришел Кью. Может, разве что только немного сбитым с толку. И у Кью зрело подозрение, что растерянность Бонда больше связана с реакцией Кью, чем с компьютером.

— Да, это и есть Интернет Эксплорер. Боже правый, я даже и предположить не мог, что кто-то вообще использует эту ошибку инженерной мысли как браузер. Все по умолчанию перешли на Хром.

Теперь Бонд выглядел еще более потерянным.

— Хром? Зачем компьютерам нужно хромирование?

Кью уже чувствовал, что скоро заработает аневризму. И у него будет аневризма посреди чертового кабинета 007, потому что этот динозавр все еще пользовался браузером, которому лучше было бы остаться в давно забытом 2005. Кью на это не подписывался.

— Хром — это название браузера, Бонд. Это… та штучка, на которую ты нажимаешь, чтобы получить доступ в интернет, — Кью выдавливал слово за словом сквозь сцепленные зубы.

— Ох. Ладно тогда. И где мне это найти?

Кью усилием воли подавил непреодолимое желание удариться головой о ближайшую стену.

— Это знак слева, сразу возле кнопки “пуск”. Разноцветный кружок, — Кью показал на иконку. Лицо Бонда прояснилось.

— Ну, почему ты сразу не начал с этого? —ответил он вопросом.

Теперь Кью боролся с желанием ударить Бонда.

— Итак, с этим разобрались. Теперь, что за ситуация, о которой ты говорил? — спросил Кью, в попытке направить внимание Бонда в нужное русло. — Об этом нужно извещать М?

— Что? — ответил Бонд, и на его лице опять появилось непонимание, но в этот раз оно исчезло почти сразу. — О, никакой угрозы безопасности. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне куда пропал интернет.

В этот раз Кью действительно приложился головой об стену, бормоча под нос ругательства о том, что некоторым ископаемым срочно нужны курсы базовой компьютерной грамотности. Затем он развернулся и пошел в сторону лифтов.

— И да, 007? — сказал он через плечо. — В следующий раз, когда у тебя появится вопрос о том, как работает компьютер, позвони в службу технической поддержки, как все это делают. Техотдел — это не твой персональный помощник!


	2. Chapter 2

Во второй раз это случилось вскоре после первого инцидента, который Кью про себя называл “тот случай, когда 007 потерял не только интернет, но и рассудок”. Он думал об этом, пожалуй, несколько больше положенного, и пришел к выводу, что на Бонда в последнее время просто слишком много всего свалилось, и таким образом его сознание отключилось в защитном механизме.

По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся, потому что альтернатива была слишком ужасной, чтобы даже думать о ней. (Кью как-то уже был увлечен абсолютным профаном в технологиях. И это определенно был не тот опыт, который Кью хотел бы повторять.)

В любом случае, это был еще один неспешный вечер, когда на задании был только Бонд, поэтому Кью отпустил большинство подчиненных пораньше. Он взял управление на себя, как это делал обычно, и не ожидал возникновения трудностей. Действительно, миссия заключалась в самом банальном сборе данных, то есть в том, что Бонд делал уже тысячи раз. Единственная причина, почему Кью не передал ведение миссии Р была в том, что это был всего его вторая миссия с Бондом после возвращения последнего. И ему было необходимо наладить связь и доверие между ним самим и агентом 007, чтобы в будущем работать как можно более слаженно и эффективно.

Да, причиной было именно это. И еще, Кью просто не хотел, чтобы кто-либо еще был помощником Бонда. (Кью очень пытался не задумываться о причинах этого нежелания слишком сильно.)

Прямо сейчас Бонд с невинным видом околачивался возле резиденции своей цели, Томаса Гибберта, и ждал, пока мужчина уедет на встречу. И под “околачиванием” Кью подразумевал, что тот был подальше и вообще вне поля зрения. В конце концов, Бонд был хорошо натренированным шпионом.

Если судить по брони билетов в театр и столика в ресторане, которые Кью взломал, Гибберт планировал приятно провести вечер, что гипотетически давало им несколько часов для завершения миссии.

В целом, Кью был настроен очень оптимистично.

(Он, правда, должен был вспомнить о том, что у Бонда всегда что-то идет не по плану. Но предвидение — это ценный дар, который приходит только с опытом.)

— Кью? — через несколько минут сказал Бонд, вырывая Кью из размышлений.

— Да, 007?

— Гибберт уезжает.

— Я вижу. Давай выждем пять минут, и, затем, ты можешь продолжать.

— Принято.

Кью наблюдал на мониторах, как мистер Гибберт вышел из парадных дверей и направился к блестящему фиолетово-синему Мазерати ГранТуризмо.

Кью отметил его костюм, сшитый на заказ (дизайнерский, если он не ошибался — зная Бонда, тот бы наверняка сказал еще и адрес, где его сшили, если бы потребовалось) и его начищенные туфли, и затем подождал еще немного, чтобы удостовериться, что мистер Гибберт действительно уехал, прежде чем давать Бонду команду, что все чисто. (Конечно, одна из вкладок на мониторе Кью продолжала показывать передвижения машины мистера Гибберта через камеры наблюдения.)

Кью смотрел, как Бонд бесшумно пробрался к дому и взломал замок — разумеется, Кью позаботился об отключении сигнализации и камерах видеонаблюдения еще раньше — и затем провел его к кабинету, где стоял компьютер мистера Гибберта.

— Итак, теперь включи компьютер и достань флешку, что я тебе дал.

— Ты имеешь в виду “Хелло Китти”? — спросил Бонд, и Кью услышал в его тоне удивление.

— Да, “Хелло Китти”, — подтвердил Кью.

Если бы кто-то спросил, то он бы сказал, что это вполне подходило к прикрытию Бонда — таскать с собой брелок “Хелло Китти” внутри которого спрятанная флешка, разработанная техотделом. Яснее ясного, что это был подарок от новой японской девушки Ричарда Стерлинга по имени Аканэ, который служил напоминанием о свидании на карнавале, и он нес как сентиментальную память, так и практическую пользу.

Ладно, возможно, он продумал эту легенду даже слишком тщательно, но кто его осудит?

— Итак, Кью, — сказал Бонд, спокойный как удав, как раз тогда, когда Кью сделал глоток чая. — Как мне вытащить эту флешку из Китти?

Кью спешно проглотил все, что было во рту, едва не захлебнувшись.

— Просто повернуть и снять голову.

— Снять голову? Боже, Кью, а это не слишком по-варварски?

— По-варварски? 007, ты вообще это о чем? Поверни и сними голову, это не высшая математика. Я тебе это уже показывал, когда ты был в техотделе сегодня утром. Ты же это помнишь?

— Ладно, ладно. Будем все дикарями…

Кью застыл от шока, когда услышал этот вздор. И это от Бонда! Разумеется, он всего лишь издевался, ведь так?

— Ты закончил? — спросил Кью после того, как Бонд перестал ворчать.

— Да, я обезглавил Китти. Все как ты приказал. Что мне делать теперь?

— Просто вставь ее. Мы предполагаем, что компьютер мистера Гибберта защищен паролем, но флешка позаботиться об этом за тебя. Все, что тебе останется сделать, это скопировать файлы на жесткий диск.

— Да, но куда ее вставить? — спросил Бонд, с нотками вежливого непонимания в голосе.

— Куда тебе его вста… Бонд, прекратиться дурачиться и сосредоточься на миссии!

— Я и есть сосредоточен на миссии! Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне куда вставлять эту штуку?

— Подожди, ты серьезно? — голос Кью поднялся на пару тонов выше к концу предложения. ( Без его на то позволения, как он мог бы потом добавить в свое оправдание.) — Ты же, разумеется, уже пользовался флеш-накопителями до этого?!

— Конечно пользовался, — ответил Бонд, звуча несколько оскорбленно. — Просто никогда на таких компьютерах как этот.

Кью моргнул.

— Это… просто обычный Мак. Даже не последней модели.

— Что такое “Мак”?

— Продукт от Эппл.

— И какое отношение яблоки имеют к компьютерам? *

— Эппл Инк. — это компания которая разрабатывает электронику, включая компьютеры, — Кью слышал будто со стороны, как он это произносит. Было ощущение, что реальность вдруг перекрутилась вокруг него. Неужели он и правда объяснял, что такое Эппл Бонду?

— Теперь понятно. Почему ты сразу это не сказал?

— 007! Сосредоточься, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно найти юсб-порт. Это то, куда вставляется флешка.

— Я его не вижу. Ты уверен, что он здесь должен быть?

— Ну конечно я уверен! — Кью едва удержался от того, чтобы не огрызнуться. Ему помогло только прикусить язык буквально в последний момент, и представить как Сехмет, его прекрасная русская голубая, смотрит на Бонда своим самым не впечатленным взглядом.

Бонд, однако, не звучал убежденным. И это послужило началом самой долгой и язвительной в мире перепалки, где Кью пытался проинструктировать Бонда по поводу технологического чуда в виде Мака, и как найти этот юсб-порт, в то время как Бонд, кажется, очень даже внимательно его слушал, хотя время от времени вставлял свои пять копеек.

Сказать, что Кью был истощен к тому моменту, как порт был найден и флешка вставлена — это ничего не сказать. Но теперь у него появилось уважение к людям, которые работают в техподдержке.

— Ну, Кью, мне кажется, твоя Китти все сделала, — через некоторое время прервал тишину Бонд.

— То есть ты в системе?

— Я в системе.

— Хорошо. Теперь тебе нужно найти файлы и скопировать их.

— И где мне найти эти файлы?

Кью сделал глубокий вдох. Затем еще один. Открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Он задумчиво посмотрел в свою чашку, где почти не осталось чая (и все то, что осталось, наверняка, было холодное, учитывая, сколько времени у них заняло добраться до этого этапа миссии, которая предполагалась как легкая), и попытался представить, что она магическим образом оказывается наполнена горячим Ерл Греем. Кью очень пожалел о том, что отпустил почти весь отдел пораньше. Он молил о терпении — желательно у бывшей М, которая, как никак, провела много лет работая с Бондом, не так ли? Потом он проверил по камерам, что мистер Гибберт все еще был в театре со своей спутницей, и у них было достаточно времени для сумасбродств Бонда.

В конце концов, с большим сожалением, он вернулся к ждущему его Бонду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * непереводимая игра слов, но я думаю все и так знают, что Эппл (Apple) переводится как яблоко.


	3. Chapter 3

“Кью, мне нужна твоя помощь. 007”

Кью уставился на сообщение на экране со смесью опасения и тревоги.

Он никогда раньше не был свидетелем того, чтобы агенты два-ноля употребляли слова "нужна" и "помощь" в одном предложении. Как, например, сегодня, когда 003 сломала руку в трех местах, и все еще продолжала утверждать, что она справится с мотоциклом и закончит миссию, и вообще о чем ты таком говоришь, Кью, почему я должна оставаться в безопасном месте и ждать Джереми, мне нужно позаботиться о загаре прежде, чем самолет привезет меня в город вечного дождя и смога?!

И это уже не говоря о том, что все агенты два-ноля были идиотами с инстинктами самосохранения как у разъяренного кенгуру. Но зато каждый раз, когда они требовали больше информации, или срочной эвакуации, они всегда использовали давно установленные кодировки или весьма общие фразы. И то есть то, что Бонд написал Кью и в самом деле сразу попросил помощи, пока он болел дома, было просто побочным эффектом от простуды? Или же что-то пошло очень сильно не так и Бонд умирал. Или же ему нужно было помочь настроить вай-фай.

Второй мыслью было: нет. В случае, если Бонд возомнил, будто Кью — это его персональная техподдержка, он бы не звал его, чтобы помочь настроить вай-фай. Потому что, скорее всего, он бы просто не знал, что такое вообще существует.

Честно говоря, для Кью была нелепой сама мысль, что такой человек как Бонд смог столько просуществовать в этой профессии без малейших знаний о технологиях, которые он как бы должен был постоянно использовать.

После того, как Кью прошел стадию отчаяния и ужаса, которые наполняли его каждый раз, как он видел изображение Хелло Китти, он начал серьезно рассматривать идею отправить кому-нибудь повыше рапорт о вопиющей некомпетентности Бонда. Да, дело Гибберта прошло как по маслу, но что, если в следующий раз Бонду опять понадобится целый час, чтобы всего лишь вставить флешку, но уже в доме настоящего преступника? И время будет поджимать? Это может стоить ему жизни, и Кью не хотел бы иметь это на своей совести.

Как итог, он решил составить несколько пошаговых инструкций для самых базовых вещей, и незаметно передать их Бонду с брифом на следующее задание в комплекте со свежим изданием "Компьютеров для чайников". Все-таки, Бонд был одним из лучших оперативников, и не было никакой нужды унижать его, или привлекать к делу начальство.

Но “бриф на следующее задание” не случился, потому что Бонд подхватил грипп, и, согласно отчетам, не мог дойти от кровати до уборной. Что уже говорить про возможное преследование цели через шумный базар?

Что опять привело Кью к вопросу: Бонд умирал, и не мог вызвать скорую, поэтому просто набрал короткое сообщение своему последнему контакту, или он был невероятно бестолковым и до невероятности привлекательным идиотом, который не смог включить телевизор, потому что забыл вставить батарейки в пульт?

Курсор на экране мигал четко, не сбиваясь с ритма, раздражая Кью. Решения, решения…

"Доложи об обстановке?" — в конце концов набрал Кью и нажал “отправить”, натягивая куртку. Он все равно уже давно должен был уйти домой. Никому не станет плохо, если он заскочит к Бонду по пути, чтобы удостовериться, что ситуация не представляет опасности. И это будет прекрасная возможность оставить Бонду так необходимое чтиво.

Он открыл ящик стола, выудил оттуда первые несколько инструкций, которые он успел написать в коротких перерывах в работе, и сунул их в папку.

К тому моменту, как Кью вышел со станции “Лондонский мост”, он все еще не получил ответ от Бонда.

У него так и чесались руки взять телефон и настрочить несколько сообщений, или позвонить Мариан из медицинского отсека. Но он остановил себя и вместо этого перешел на легкий бег.

Если он напишет опять, а окажется, что Бонд просто забыл проверить телефон, то он будет выглядеть как надоедливый истеричный бойфренд. А еще, он очень сомневался, что Бонд умеет принимать вызов на своем новеньком смартфоне.

И у него были очень веские причины для таких сомнений. Всего неделю назад он провел добрую половину своего обеда не за едой, а наблюдая за тем, как этот мужчина тыкал пальцами в экран, сначала пытаясь нажать на зеленый кружок входящего звонка, затем на слова "М звонит", в то время как раздражающий рингтон привлекал к их столу все больше недовольных взглядов. Затем Бонд как-то умудрился сбросить вызов, после чего он с отвращением швырнул телефон подальше от себя на стол, говоря, какие все эти умные телефоны глупые, и как ему осточертело разбирать все эти мелкие буковки.

Когда Кью позвонил в звонок напротив имени “мистер Джек С. Браун”, он внезапно понял, что это же ерунда, что Бонд не может прочесть маленький шрифт с экрана. У него никогда не было проблем с получением превосходных результатов на стрельбище. Или прочесть отчет 003 через плечо Кью.

— Кью? — более хриплый чем обычно голос по домофону прервал размышления Кью.

— Все еще не на пороге смерти, значит, — вырвалось у Кью, прежде чем он смог себя остановить.

Бонд рассмеялся, затем закашлялся, и открыл дверь в подъезд. Кью зашел внутрь, гадая, какие же новые круги ада подготовил для него Бонд.

Вид Бонда, встречающего его у двери, был весьма далек от привычного гладко-выбритого-и-всегда-начеку-агента. Судя по всему, он не брился с понедельника. Он стоял в темно-синем халате, прислонившись к книжному шкафу. На лице еще были заметны следы недавно перенесенной болезни, но блеск в глазах выдавал, что он уже был на пути к полному выздоровлению.

— Плохой день, квартирмейстер? — спросил Бонд, когда закончил сканировать Кью своими пронзительно голубыми глазами. — Тесс не дает тебе расслабиться?

— Честно говоря, да, она была просто невыносима, когда дело дошло до… — начал было говорить Кью, но тут же оборвал себя. — Подожди! Откуда ты знаешь о миссии в Марракеше?

Бонд никак не мог знать о катастрофе, произошедшей в Марракеше! Ни за что на свете! У него не было брифа миссии, соответственно, у него не было доступа к кодам отчетов. Если только у Бонда не было своего крота в отделе Кью. Или он каким-то образом получил хакерские способности уровня бога. Потому что он не мог знать ни о сломанной руке Тесс, ни о Джереми, который бросил свой КТМ* на стенде с фруктами…

— У тебя свитер надет наизнанку, — изумленные интонации в голосе Бонда положили конец подозрениям Кью.

Кью посмотрел вниз, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как румянец заливает щеки, потому что Бонд оказался прав.

Он вспомнил, что натянул на себя свитер, когда выбрался из комнаты наблюдения — кто-то реально должен что-то там сделать с системой климат-контроля! — и потом он как придурок проходил так целый день. Боже правый, он же провел видеоконференцию с Новой Зеландией в таком виде!

Его ответное возражение “Ну, а у тебя… ты… твой халат неправильно завязан!” было встречено смехом. И вполне заслуженно. Кью был рад хотя бы тому, что Бонд никак не прокомментировал то, что он вообще смотрел на этот низко повязанный узел. Затем он выпалил:

— Ты сказал, что тебе нужна помощь.

Ох, даже если он бы и не упомянул об этом, он все равно об этом подумал, Кью мог побиться об заклад! Его выдавали легкая улыбка и прищур, и, хотя Кью не смог заметить, чтобы уши Бонда двигались, какими бы большими они не были, он готов был поклясться, что нечто в их расположении также говорило о высокой степени развлечения Бонда за счет Кью. Что было вообще нечестно, потому что если кто и должен был смутиться в этой ситуации, то это Бонд, который просто умолял его помощи, из-за того, что забыл, как отправлять электронные письма или еще какую-нибудь ерунду!

— Дело в моей микроволновке, — сказал Бонд, опять прерывая внутренний монолог Кью.

— Твоей… микроволновке? — ошарашенно переспросил Кью. Бонд же не это имел в виду, ведь так? Это вообще не относится к работе, и Бонд не позвал бы его только потому, что не смог разобраться, как разогреть остатки еды!

— Она не открывается, — продолжил Бонд, с выражением полной растерянности на лице.

— Ты сказал… — начал было снова Кью, затем остановился, сделал пару успокаивающих глубоких вдохов, прежде чем сбивчиво продолжить. — Твое сообщение… Ты написал, что тебе нужна моя помощь… И тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы открыть… микроволновку?

— Да.

— Но как… Почему… ЗАЧЕМ?!

Бонд наблюдал за ним из-под нахмуренных бровей, склонив голову набок. Кью изо всех сил подавлял подергивание пальцев, которые хотели сомкнуться на чем-то. И желательно на горле Бонда. Кью разрывался между тем, чтобы закричать “Я твой гребанный квартирмейстер, ты, придурок!” и “Я тебя убью, Бонд!”.

— Я тебя четвертую к чертям, Бонд! — раздался полузадушенный вопль. Он встряхнулся, и продолжил кричать. — Я твой квартирмейстер, а не прислуга, которая прибегает на твой каждый вызов, и тем более не по нерабочим вопросам, ты —

— Это относится к работе, — прервал его Бонд, прежде чем он успел высказать каждую претензию, которые накапливались с того самого первого раза, когда исчез интернет.

— О, неужели? — Кью скрестил руки на груди и прищурил глаза. — Давай, тогда, просвети меня, агент! Как твоя неспособность разогреть себе суп относится к рабо—

— Я запер свой рабочий планшет там, — опять встрял Бонд, и, честное слово, ему пора прекратить это делать!

Кью запнулся, потеряв мысль, и уставился на мужчину, не веря своим ушам, и всерьез думая, что это просто очередной кошмар.

— Ты сделал… что?!

— Из-за сиропа от кашля, который выписала мне Мариан, я стал очень сонным, — продолжил объяснение Бонд, — и когда я проснулся сегодня в обед, то обнаружил, что планшет заперт в микроволновке.

Это звучало… вполне правдоподобно.

— Мне кажется, что компьютер в микроволновке сломан, потому что дверца на открывается и на экране светится сообщение “ВЫБЕРИТЕ РЕЖИМ РАЗМОРОЗКИ”.

— Не смей! — выкрикнул Кью прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Сама мысль о том, что его творение будет крутиться, приближаясь к быстрой и неминуемой смерти от микроволновых лучей, повергла его в состояние паники. Даже несмотря на то, что было очевидно по опиранию Бонда на книжный шкаф, что мужчина был просто не в состоянии сейчас внезапно сорваться с места в кухню, чтобы уничтожить планшет Кью.

Кью прочистил горло.

— Это… Просто не включай ее, Бонд, — закончил он в более спокойном тоне.

— Я и не собирался, Кью, — возразил Бонд, с мучительной гримасой на лице и оскорбленной гордостью в голосе. Он ударился головой о полку, когда Кью так внезапно закричал.

— Ну, ты же зачем-то положил его туда, — Кью посчитал обязанным напомнить об этом. И я тебе это так просто не забуду, ты полный луддит**, хотел добавить он, но не стал, потому что выражение лица Бонда враз стало обиженным.

— Что, кстати, напомнило мне, — поспешил добавить Кью, и начал что-то искать в сумке. — Я тебе кое-что принес.

— Ты… мне принес что-то, — медленно и удивленно Бонд повторил его слова. Кью осторожно на него посмотрел.

Судя по всему, сироп от кашля снова начал действовать. Кью не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Мариан могла там намешать, чтобы это могло вырубить агента два-ноля. И именно того агента, который был хорошо известен тем, что выработал иммунитет к большинству медикаментов. И было бы преуменьшением сказать, что предупреждение “не садиться за руль” в его случае стало нелишним.

— Да, принес, — подтвердил Кью, и сделал пару шагов по направлению к Бонду, так как тот опасно покачнулся. Кью взял его под локоть и мягко подталкивая провел к дивану. — Кое-что почитать, когда тебе станет лучше. Так что ты больше не будешь рисковать умереть во время исполнения миссии, потому что вдруг забудешь, как поставить телефон на беззвучный режим во время слежки.

— Я знаю, как это делать, — начал возмущаться Бонд, тем не менее позволяя провести себя к дивану.

— Я уверен, что ты знаешь, — отстраненно пробормотал Кью, усаживая Бонда.

Он постарался не думать о том, как это странно, что Бонд вот так запросто позволяет своему квартирмейстеру водить себя по его собственной квартире.

— Ты просто посиди здесь немного, хорошо? — промямлил он, внезапно запаниковав от мысли о реакции Бонда на то, что Кью относится к нему сейчас будто он не в состоянии быть самостоятельным, но тут же собрался. — А я в это время проведу операцию по спасению разработки техотдела из вражески настроенной микроволновки.

Кью поспешно бросил распечатки на журнальный столик — все, на что он обратил внимание, так это то, что Бонд начал читать “Свайп влево / вправо: Как работает сенсорный экран”, который он предусмотрительно положил сверху стопки — и поспешил на кухню.

Оказавшись на месте, он замер как вкопанный, глядя на монстра, которого Бонд называл своей микроволновкой. Теперь Кью не удивлялся, почему тот не смог открыть дверцу и достать планшет. Кью был квартирмейстером в Ми-6, и он еще ни разу не видел ничего подобного.

По мнению Кью, никакая клавиатура, которая была разработана, чтобы напечатать маломальский годный роман, не должна была иметь такое количество кнопок. Большой синий экран и вправду угрожающе мигал надписью “!!ВЫБЕРИТЕ РЕЖИМ РАЗМОРОЗКИ!!”. И, как и ожидалось, когда Кью нажал на кнопку, которая отвечала за открытие дверцы, ничего не произошло.

Затем Кью заметил подозрительный красный знак в верхнем левом углу. Он выглядел как ключ рядом с коктейльным стаканом. И тут Кью закатил глаза.

Только дай этой старой гвардии немного свободы, и они придумают что угодно! Кью вспомнил, как несколько ребят в лаборатории шутили про собранную анти-Травельяновскую-микроволновку со встроенной блокировкой против пьяных после того, как 006 поджег очередную квартиру, выданную Ми-6. И теперь квартира Бонда рисковала оказаться взорванной именно из-за этой функции “безопасности”.

Качая головой в неверии, Кью потянулся к розетке. Не было смысла пытаться подобрать комбинацию разблокировки, и он сразу отказался от мысли взлома операционной системы микроволновки. Всего один рывок шнура — и экран сделался черным. Затем Кью нажал на кнопку, которая наконец открыла дверцу.

Пока Кью баюкал свой невредимый планшет под громкий храп Бонда с дивана, он думал о том, что не удивительно, что тот написал ему с мольбой о помощи с адской микроволновкой Р. Бонд явно был небольшого ума, когда дело касалось технологий, а этот случай заставил бы понервничать даже человека, который знает, как правильно вставлять флешку. И которому не нужно было бы проводить аналогии с языками и французскими поцелуями, чтобы объяснить, как соединить два кусочка пластика, чтобы все заработало.

— Тебе просто повезло, что ты такой милый, — сказал Кью уже тихой и неподвижной фигуре Бонда на диване, когда он тихонько выходил из квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *КТМ — KTM Sportmotorcycle AG — австрийский производитель мотоциклов, велосипедов и суперкаров.
> 
> **луддиты — участники стихийных протестов первой четверти XIX века против внедрения машин в ходе промышленной революции в Англии. С точки зрения луддитов, машины вытесняли из производства людей, что приводило к технологической безработице. Часто протест выражался в погромах и разрушении машин и оборудования.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошли недели, но Кью все еще не мог до конца осмыслить произошедшее во время болезни Бонда, когда тот едва себя не взорвал. Неужели у агентов два-ноля было настолько сильное принятие смерти, что они считали смерть от взрыва микроволновки достойным уходом? Кью следовало бы доложить об этом кому-то из психотерапевтов в офисе, но это означало, что ему надо будет _ разговаривать _ с одним из них, а Кью пытался избегать этого любой ценой. Достаточно уже было того, что они считали Кью социопатом, который предпочитал компьютеры людям. И в случае с Бондом, они наверняка подумают, что он больше обеспокоен сохранностью микроволновки и планшета, нежели самого Бонда. Что было в корне неверно. На этот раз.

Со времени несчастного случая с микроволновкой Бонд успел начать тренировки для реквалификации. Снова. Резкая потеря веса от постоянной рвоты и отсутствия аппетита, по-видимому, негативно сказалась на его выносливости. Кто же знал? Судя по всему, кто угодно, только не Бонд, если судить по его мрачному настроению. И все же, пока он был надежно заперт в спортзале и медотсеке, он находился подальше от потенциальных технологических катастроф. Кью только надеялся, что Бонд разумно распорядился временем, и нашел немного, чтобы внимательно прочесть все распечатки, что подготовил для него Кью. Ну, это в случае, если Бонд не выкинул их в ящик для макулатуры, как только проснулся. 

Однако Бонд, находящийся вне активной службы, дал Кью возможность осторожно выразить свои опасения по поводу очевидной неспособности агента работать с простыми, повседневными технологиями. Кью еще готов был понять отсутствие навыков для взлома компьютера или удаленного подключения к камерам наблюдения. Это как раз то, для чего он был здесь. Но вот не уметь ответить на звонок, или вставить флешку в юсб-порт, или _ найти чертов интернет _ — этого Кью проигнорировать уже не мог. И это была не просто проблема, которая влияла на работу Бонда. Это была искренняя обеспокоенность о навыках выживания этого мужчины в двадцать первом веке. Даже бабушка Кью умела пользоваться интернетом! Вернее, умела бы, будь она жива. Но не в этом суть! Он знал много людей, у которых бабушки и дедушки были на “ты” с интернетом.

Ох. Возможно, у Бонда были признаки раннего слабоумия? Все дело в этом, ведь так? Кью так и знал, что все дело именно в этом. Не зря он был фанатом Терри Пратчетта. Что, если это было признаком чего-то более серьезного? Что, если одним утром Бонд зайдет в исследовательский отдел, и не вспомнит, _ кто _ такой Кью? И Кью не был уверен, что сможет справиться с отсутствием узнаваня в этих определенно-не-привлекательных-но-отчего-то-вызывающих-бабочек-в-животе глазах. Кью понял, что он привык и даже (неосознанно) отвечал на теплые улыбки Бонда, которые появлялись на лице агента всякий раз, стоило им где-нибудь столкнуться. Кью попытался пресечь все мысли, ведущие к депрессии от того, _ что у Бонда слабоумие и он его больше не вспомнит. _Было слишком рано беспокоиться о чем-то подобном. Бонд — просто ископаемое, у которого отсутствует даже намек на уважение к современным технологиям. Он, должно быть, скучал по тем дням, когда в ходу были кассетные плееры и аналоговое радио.

О чем это он? Ах, да. Пока Бонд еще болел, Кью _ совершенно случайно _ встретил в лифте на пути к М Билла Таннера. Кью мягко выразил свое беспокойство по поводу того, что Бонд не знал элементарных вещей, и неужели кто-то сейчас вообще мог не уметь запустить браузер, и разве флешки не были обыденностью для большинства миссий, и, Билл, он запихнул свой планшет в _ микроволновку_, прекрати ржать, я совершенно серьезно!

Когда Билл все-таки перестал смеяться, то он просто пожал плечами и напомнил, что Бонд прошел все необходимые технические тесты на ура, и еще никто из сотрудников ни разу не жаловался на его навыки работы с устройствами на миссиях. Может, просто у Кью слишком высокие запросы? Если он сам технический гений, то это не означает, что и все вокруг такие же. Особенно, полевые агенты. 

Молча закипая, Кью едва удалось удержаться от комментариев, что большая часть старой гвардии была дружна с технологиями даже хуже Бонда, и что он был бы очень удивлен, если они вообще знают, как использовать тостер. Но потом он вспомнил о происхождении микроволновки Бонда, и прикусил язык. О нет, они _ умели _пользоваться технологиями. Просто они, судя по всему, не всегда принимали во внимание постулат “меньше значит больше”, когда дело касалось их экипировки. Во всяком случае, у Бонда никогда не было проблем со взрывающимися ручками или еще более дикими изобретениями из отдела Кью. Казалось, он просто не умел пользоваться самыми обыденными вещами.

Смирившись с тем, что в будущем будет еще больше образовательной работы по введению 007 в двадцать первый век, Кью сосредоточил все свои усилия на разработке наиболее простых приспособлений для следующих миссий. Наряду с инструкциями, которые он еще ранее решил прикреплять к каждому брифу по миссии, Кью создал универсальную отмычку для любого кодового замка, и снабдил ее стикером “приложи к датчику на двери, чтобы открыть ее”, и еще одно умное устройство для открытия другого типа дверей — взломщик сейфов. Теперь даже Бонд будет способен справиться с этими гаджетами, и неважно, сколько раз внутренне умер Кью за время их создания. 

Ему действительно пора было что-то решать с этой его увлеченностью. Будь на месте Бонда любой другой агент два-ноля, Кью не раздумывая отправил бы его на курсы компьютеров для начинающих, снабдив в довесок полным собранием книг “для чайников”: “Виндовс 8 для чайников” и “Смартфоны для чайников”, и, возможно, еще “Планшеты для чайников” — и Кью с чистой совестью умыл бы руки, считая свою миссию выполненной. Но вместо этого, Кью сидел и _ сам писал эти чертовы инструкции и приходил к агенту домой чтобы помочь в них разобраться, _ потому что он был влюбленным идиотом, вот почему. 

Ему нужно было выбросить Бонда из головы. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Последнее, что было ему сейчас нужно — это потерять голову от человека, который думал, что флешка нужна для того, чтобы хранить на ней электронный дневник. 

Ну, разумеется, он не влюбился в Бонда по уши, не смешите. Ладно, пускай он распечатал парочку полезных инструкций, и пару раз помог агенту, но эта пошаговая инструкция о покупках в интернете, которую он писал сейчас, могла быть очень полезна для… дерьмо.

Слишком поздно.

Кью влюбился в Бонда. И он влюбился именно в того агента, который даже _ не умеет обращаться с микроволновкой_. Он обречен.

Внезапно осознав, что он _ опять _ работал сверхурочно из-за своего личного проекта для Бонда, Кью неохотно оторвал себя от “Как делать заказы на Амазоне для древних агентов” и собрался домой. У него была лазанья из “Сейнсбери” (1) и последний эпизод “Доктора Кто”, и нет, Манипенни, он _ не был _ жалок, спасибо большое за ценное наблюдение. 

Одним из плюсов того, что Кью задерживался допоздна на работе было отсутствие давки в метро. Обычно, к тому моменту, как он добирался до станции, основной наплыв толпы уже иссякал, и он мог добраться до Джубили-лайн (2) без каких-либо эксцессов.

Когда он уже поворачивал к дому идя от станции Бермондси (3), он внезапно остановился как вкопанный. Потому что там, небрежно опершись о косяк двери Кью, стоял никто иной как Джеймс Бонд. Джеймс-чертов-Бонд, который держал пакет из Теско (4). Кью был уверен, что Бонд, если не пользовался услугами какой-то заоблачно дорогой доставки, ходит за покупками в “Вейтроуз” (5), или, на крайний случай, в “Сейнсбери”. Но Кью недооценил Бонда, судя по тому, что тот не брезгует и Теско, которым пользуются все остальные простые смертные.

Подходя к нему, Кью уже мысленно готовил себя к очередному вечеру объяснений прописных технических истин агенту 007. Он только надеялся, что Бонд не заметил его заминку ранее.

— Добрый вечер, Кью, — сказал Бонд, когда Кью дошел до двери. — Я подумал, что должен тебе ужин, в качестве извинения за тот инцидент с микроволновкой. 

Кью дернулся от воспоминания, как он чуть не потерял несчастный планшет (и несчастного агента) в смертельном огне от микроволновки.

— Бонд, — с опаской поприветствовал его Кью, — только не говори мне, что ты заблокировал свой телефон, и теперь тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы его разблокировать.

Бонд на это только ухмыльнулся.

Кью открыл дверь ключом и хитро спрятанным в ручке сканером отпечатков пальцев, затем зашел внутрь, оставив за собой приоткрытую дверь, как приглашение для Бонда. Этот агент каким-то образом выяснил, где он живет. И помочь войти — это тот минимум, который Кью мог сейчас сделать. Собственно говоря, _ как _Бонд вообще выяснил, где он живет?

— Как ты узнал, где я живу? 

В ответ Бонд пожал плечами.

— Пришлось немного порыть, — сказал он, уклоняясь от прямого ответа, — но это было не так уж и сложно.

— Не так уж и сложно? Бонд, мой адрес хранится на зашифрованном сервере!

Кью знал, что сервер был зашифрован, потому что он сам это сделал. Даже сотрудники из отдела кадров не знали, где он живет. И взломать _ это _ было точно за гранью возможностей Бонда. 

— Единственные люди, которые знают, где я живу, это М, Таннер и Манипенни. Так кто из них тебе рассказал?

Бонд невинно улыбнулся.

— Кью, ты же знаешь, я свои источники не выдаю.

Ворча Кью пропустил Бонда через вторые двери (биометрический сканер сетчатки глаза, замаскированный в глазке, и датчик веса в коврике при входе) в свою квартиру. Бонд небрежно огляделся, едва ли показывая, что квартира Кью для него — это нечто из области фантастики. Вполне возможно, что Кью взломал телевизор и игровую консоль, объединив их в единую систему. Нет, на самом деле, он очень даже гордился этим. Правда.

— Итак, что стряслось? — спросил Кью, разуваясь. Бонд последовал его примеру. Кью очень старался, чтобы мысли о босоногом Бонде в его квартире не перебили его раздражение от того, что им опять собираются воспользоваться в качестве персональной техподдержки. — Заблокировал телефон? Поставил его на беззвучный режим и теперь не можешь вернуть обратно?

— Вообще-то, нет, — ответил Бонд. — Я действительно чувствовал себя виноватым за произошедшее пару недель назад. Что бы они не добавляли в тот сироп от кашля, это смертельно. Я хотел извиниться. И в качестве извинения за то, что ты не дал мне взорваться — приготовить тебе ужин. Я надеюсь, ты не против китайской кухни, — закончил он, поднимая повыше пакет в руке.

Черт его побери, с его красивыми глазами, и дурацкими большими ушами, и такой милой улыбкой. Как, глядя на это лицо, Кью мог его _ не простить _? Он вздохнул.

— Ну, если ты пообещаешь не повторять тот трюк с микроволновкой, тогда ладно. Кстати, ты разобрался с теми материалами, что я тебе дал?

Бонд загадочно улыбнулся.

— Это было довольно… поучительно, — ответил Бонд и в его улыбке промелькнуло нечто, что Кью не смог с точностью определить. — Где кухня?

— Что? Ах, да, конечно. Сюда, 007.

— Я не думал, что ужин — это миссия, квартирмейстер, — со смешком ответил Бонд, входя следом за Кью в просторную кухню.

В противовес к остальной квартире кухня не была напичкана технологиями. Для готовки в ней были встроенная духовка, керамическая варочная поверхность и старая добрая микроволновка _ без чертового замка от пьяных, 007 _. В его холодильнике не было даже датчика температуры или дозатора льда. То есть, здесь не было ничего, с чем у Бонда могли бы возникнуть проблемы.

— О, и пока я не забыл, — Кью опять повернулся к агенту как раз, когда тот сумел найти самый острый нож, — Сехмет и Удзумэ скорее всего все еще спят на моей кровати. Но если кто-нибудь из них появится в поле твоей видимости, пожалуйста, не нападай на моих котов. Я буду крайне не впечатлен.

— Принято. Никаких ответных мер на тайные атаки котов.

Кью против воли улыбнулся.

— Бонд, послушай, не хочу показаться грубым, но ты не против если я приму душ, пока ты будешь готовить? Я не ждал гостей, и я был на работе сегодня _ слишком _ долго.

— Без проблем, Кью. Думаю, я смогу справиться с твоей кухней. Ужин будет готов где-то через полчаса. Надеюсь, тебе хватит?

Кью издал облегченный вздох. Хотя он и мог справиться с агентами два-ноля, неожиданно появляющимися на его пороге, он не был уверен, что мог бы справиться с ужином вместе объектом своих незапланированных симпатий, зная, что в такие моменты он действительно становится немного странным.

— Просто подожди меня немного, и я весь твой, — слова вылетели из его рта быстрее, чем он успел понять, насколько двузначно это прозвучало. Бонд поднял бровь и Кью моментально покраснел.

— Не могу дождаться, — ответил Бонд, почти флиртуя. Кью почувствовал, что у него горит лицо, и он отчаянно желал не подавиться языком.

— Да, итак… — Кью начал неловко отступать, — я бы сказал “чувствуй себя как дома”, но я очень не хочу, чтобы ты запихивал что-то из моих вещей в микроволновку.

С этими словами он развернулся на пятках, стараясь не показывать, как сильно он хочет избежать продолжения разговора, прежде чем сделает его еще хуже.

Закрыв за собой дверь на замок, Кью с наслаждением наконец-то снял грязную одежду и бросил все в корзину для белья. Он только успел включить воду, чтобы та нагрелась, как в дверь ванной постучали.

— Эм-м-м, Кью…? — позвал его Бонд из коридора.

— Да, Бонд?

— … возможно у меня возникли трудности с плитой.

Это был первый раз на памяти Кью, когда Бонд звучал смущенным от того, что чего-то не знает.

Кью издал полный страдания стон, выключил душ, и обернул себя полотенцем. Он может хотя бы раз провести время с Бондом, чтобы это не превращалось в очередное восстание луддитов?

Когда он открыл дверь в ванную, то не смог не заметить этот оценивающий взгляд, которым его окинул Бонд с головы до пят. Кью только отмахнулся от этого. Для Бонда смотреть на полуголых людей уже давно должно быть привычным делом. И тут нет никакого подтекста. Почему бы ему вообще интересоваться Кью? Не было ни единого шанса, что чувства Кью могут быть хоть в какой-то степени взаимными.

— Ну? — спросил он, намеренно складывая руки на голой груди. — Что случилось?

— Я никак не могу понять, как включить плиту, — ответил Бонд, потирая шею. И этот нервный жест был для него совсем нетипичным.

Кью вздохнул и пошел на кухню, Бонд следом за ним. Он на автомате отметил, что Сехмет уже уселась на стол и лениво помахивала хвостом, не обращая на людей никакого внимания. А Удзуме, не привыкшая к незнакомцам, значит, все еще была в спальне Кью. Когда они приблизились к строптивой плите, то Кью заметил, что она действительно все еще была выключена.

— Я попробовал нажать на кнопку включения, — начал Бонд, опять звуча непривычно робко. — У меня дома на плите простые рычажки, у тебя же какая-то новомодная сенсорная панель.

Ладно, возможно, тут он был прав. Кью вспомнил, что ему самому сначала понадобилось прочесть инструкцию по эксплуатации, прежде чем он понял, как эта штука работает. И почему Кью не подумал об этом _ прежде_, чем раздеться догола? Если уж Бонд не справился с обычной флешкой, то это и подавно было ему не по зубам.

— Тебе нужно нажать одновременно на включение и на указатель конфорки, которую ты хочешь использовать, — сказал Кью, демонстрируя свои действия на самой большой конфорке. — Затем, когда обе лампочки загораются красным, ты нажимаешь “плюс” или “минус”, чтобы выбрать температуру. На табло ты можешь увидеть текущий режим, — он указал на соответствующие кнопки и экран. — Только не надо нажимать и удерживать выключатель, этим ты заблокируешь панель. И разблокировать ее будет очень долго и проблематично. Когда ты закончишь, доведи режим до нуля, и нажми на кнопку конфорки еще раз, — сказал Кью и нажал на кнопки. — Варочная поверхность останется красной, пока полностью не остынет. Все понял?

Бонд кивнул с серьезным выражением лица, будто получал бриф по миссии. Но, учитывая его недавнее прошлое, Кью решил, что лучше будет перестраховаться, чем потом кусать локти. Он отошел на шаг от плиты. 

— Теперь попробуй ты. Я проконтролирую, что ты все запомнил правильно.

Повторяя действия Кью, Бонд нажал на две первые кнопки. Когда они загорелись, он уверенно несколько раз нажал на “плюс”, пока режим на экране не изменился с нуля до десяти, что было пределом. Затем он повернулся к Кью с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

— Спасибо Кью. Извини, что отвлек тебя. Кто знал, что эти плиты могут быть такими сложными? — он закончил и неловко пожал плечами.

— Ну, в конце концов мы справились, — ответил Кью. — Я не думаю, что сырой стир-фрай (6) понравился бы кому-нибудь из нас. Ты точно запомнил, как включать и выключать?

Бонд уверенно кивнул. Кью развернулся и направился опять в ванную, по пути погладив Сехмет. Она дернула ухом, чтобы показать, ласка была замечена, но ее взгляд не отрывался от Бонда. Видимо, незнакомый человек на ее территории был куда интереснее чем привычные почесывания от Кью.

— И, Бонд, постарайся не спалить квартиру, пока я буду в душе.

Закрывая за собой дверь во второй раз, Кью со стоном уперся в нее лбом.

— Я в полной заднице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Сейнсбери (Sainsbury's) – вторая по величине сеть супермаркетов в Великобритании. Первый магазин был открыт в 1869 году на Друри Лейн, Лондон.  
2) Джубили-лайн — десятая по счёту линия Лондонского метрополитена. Линия связывает северо-запад Лондона с его восточной частью и насчитывает 27 станций. Джубили-лайн — одна из самых загруженных в Лондонском метрополитене.  
3) Бермондси — станция метро на восточной части ветки Джубили-лайн.  
4) Теско — крупнейшая розничная сеть в Великобритании. Я не нашла никакой информации, насколько она похожа на Пятерочку или наш АТБ, но, судя по всему, это как раз их аналог такой сети магазинов)  
5) Вейтроуз (Waitrose & Partners) — сеть магазинов в ВБ. The Telegraph и The Guardian называют ее как сеть, имеющую «престижную» репутацию. Компания имеет королевский ордер на поставку продуктов, вина и спиртных напитков королеве Елизавете II, а с 1 января 2011 года - принцу Чарльзу. Так что сами можем посудить, насколько это престижно или нет.  
6) Стер-фрай — традиционная для кантонской кухни техника быстрого обжаривания пищи в раскалённом масле в глубокой сковороде с покатыми стенками при постоянном помешивании (то есть просто еда, приготовленная в воке)


	5. Chapter 5

Могло пройти как пять, так и все десять минут. Кью не знал, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы наконец заметить, что он тупо смотрит на монитор, который успел погрузиться в режим сна.

Он украдкой огляделся по сторонам, не заметил ли кто-нибудь его невнимательность. Никто за дверьми его кабинета, казалось, не обращал внимания, работает их начальник, или он погряз в воспоминаниях об объективно ничем не примечательном вечере, который он провел в компании Джеймса Бонда.

В конце концов, если уж сравнивать с обычными подвигами Бонда, то поедание китайской еды на диване за просмотром “Доктора Кто” было довольно непримечательным. Даже если за этим последовал поиск аптечки Кью, потому что пока Сехмет познакомилась с Бондом на кухне, Удзуме, проснувшись, увидела незнакомца на своем месте рядом с папочкой, который к тому же имел наглость попытаться почесать ее за ушком!

Кью немного наклонился вперед, чтобы просканировать сетчатку, и затем уставился на открытый документ на разблокированном компьютере. Последние результаты тестирования Бонда, которые утверждали, что тот снова готов к активной службе, уставились на него в ответ.

После вечера вместе — Кью отказывался называть это свиданием, потому что это определенно не было свиданием! Было бы глупо называть тот вечер свиданием. Это была разовая-которая-больше-никогда-не-повторится акция, когда Бонд готовит ему ужин, и расспрашивает истории о его котах, помогает вытереть вино, которое Кью пролил на диван, потому что он слишком сильно смеялся с Бондовской имитации королевской семьи на одной миссии в Балморале (особенно неподражаемым оказался голос принца Филиппа).

После того, как они провели тот совместный вечер, Бонд с головой ушел в тренировки, и, за исключением того времени, когда он проходил мимо офиса Кью на пути к тиру, Кью вообще его не видел.

Он долго мучился с тем, отправлять ли Бонду оставшиеся брошюры с инструкциями, которые он составил для него. В конце концов он отправил, о чем моментально пожалел.

Потому что рассуждения, которые в конечном итоге привели его к нажатию на кнопку «ОТПРАВИТЬ» (было бы жаль, если бы усилия, которые приложил Кью к составлению этих инструкций, пропали впустую), каким-то образом поблекли по сравнению со знанием того, что совет о том, как делать покупки на Amazon, и как искать и скачивать аудиокниги (чтобы у Бонда было что-то, что могло бы составить ему компанию в долгих рейсах, кроме папки с брифом миссии), не особо были связаны с работой. Тот факт, что он потратил свое личное время на их создание, был практически равносилен тому, чтобы ходить с гигантским транспарантом со словами “Я влюбленный идиот! Посмотри, как я на тебя запал!”

Бонд ответил неожиданно быстро (Кью так и знал, что выделить отдельно секцию “как работать с почтой” — было хорошей идеей) словами “СПАСИБО, КЬЮ” и на этом все.

Кью решил, что он еще не успел превратиться в полного маньяка, чтобы наблюдать за сдачей Бондовых нормативов или следить за ним по камерам наблюдения в городе в тот раз, когда он ушел с работы пораньше, чтобы в одиночестве посетить открытие какого-то ресторана в Сохо. Ну, почти. (Таксист, который вез Бонда к месту, был или шарлатаном или идиотом, если поехал таким кружным путем!)

И теперь, когда Бонд оказался готов к полевой работе, его собирались отправить на миссию в Бельгию. И пока Кью смотрел на результаты оценивания Бонда и детали миссии, он опять вспомнил, почему вся эта штука между ним и Бондом была невозможна.

Бонд был агентом, а Кью — его квартирмейстером. Тем, кто должен был думать о защите своего агента, а не пускать слюни на его задницу, плотно обтянутую тканью брюк, или думать о дороже поцелуев, которую можно проложить вдоль линии подбородка, или даже восхищаться контрастом этих голубых глаз на фоне темных простыней Кью. Также, он должен был оставаться тем, кто сможет объективно оценить уровень опасности, в которой находится Бонд. И прямо сейчас, Кью не был уверен, что сможет быть объективным.

— Доброе вечер, квартирмейстер.

— Черт! — от неожиданности Кью подпрыгнул на стуле.

Конечно же, это был Бонд. Он стоял в шести футах от Кью, прислонившись к косяку двери и был непозволительно привлекательным. И конечно же, Кью его не услышал. Бонд действительно вернул свою прежнюю форму.

— Прошу прощения, Бонд, — сразу же начал Кью. Потому что лучший способ бороться с предательским смущением это не признавать и всячески отрицать это самое смущение. — Ты меня испугал. Я не слышал, как ты вошел.

— Я так и понял, — ответил Бонд, и как он вообще смеет ТАК смотреть этими глазами на этом лице, и вообще это все совсем нечестно!

— Если ты пришел сюда за оборудованием, то, боюсь, что оно не… — начал было Кью, но Бонд прервал его, покачав головой.

— Я не за этим, — сказал он, и продолжил просто смотреть на Кью с самым нечитаемым выражением лица, ничего не говоря, и когда…

— Вообще-то я, — начал было Бонд опять, но потом остановился будто в нерешительности, и Кью совсем не знал, что теперь делать! — Я пришел попросить тебя кое о чем.

Кью внезапно осознал, что он стоит прямо перед Бондом. Очевидно, между тем моментом, как он заметил Бонда и этим моментом, он как-то поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему.

Он мог только представить, какое у него в тот момент было лицо! Не удивительно, что Бонд чувствовал себя неуютно.

Он сделал шаг назад и нацепил подобие вежливой профессиональной улыбки.

— Да, 007, — повторил Кью в той же профессиональной манере. — Что же ты хотел спросить.

Бонд открыл рот, закрыл рот, затем выдавил смешок и покачал головой.

— Все эти памфлеты, что ты для меня написал, — наконец сказал он с кривой улыбкой, и Кью почувствовал, как его сердце сдувается быстрее чем выходит воздух из пробитого шарика.

Ну разумеется, у него возник очередной вопрос по технологиям. Что-то с аудиокнижками, по-любому. Кью знал, что ему нужно было подробнее расписать шаги про перенос файлов. Или еще хуже: Бонд пришел попросить Кью завязать с этими инструкциями!

— Что с ними?

Бонд почесал затылок очень неуверенным и нехарактерным для себя жестом, и вообще он сейчас выглядел как человек, который очень старается подобрать слова.

— Вот эти последние, которые ты отправил мне на прошлой неделе, — сбивчиво начал он, — я бы хотел иметь физические копии в одной папке.

— Понятно, — сказал Кью, хотя на самом деле ему ничего не было понятно, а Бонд свою речь, судя по всему, уже закончил.

— А принтер в твоем кабинете…? — продолжил он, давая Бонду возможность закончить предложение.

— Я… эм, я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, — неловко произнес Бонд. Кью в неверии уставился на него в ответ.

Это было за гранью! Кью точно знал, что Бонд уже работал с принтером раньше!

— Не знаешь, как объяснить что? — недоверчиво переспросил Кью. Он уже просто не мог перестать не горячиться. — Бонд! Ты же шутишь!

— Я хотел попросить тебя распечатать их для меня, — решительно выпалил Бонд в конце концов.

В этот раз Кью точно отдавал себе отчет в том, что он делает, когда в три шага подошел к Бонду и ткнул пальцем в до неприличия твердую грудь.

— Я не твой чертов секретарь! — прошипел он, и даже этот странный, почти мягкий взгляд Бонда не мог успокоить ярость Кью.

— Я знаю это, Кью, я знаю, — в голосе Бонда звучали извиняющиеся нотки, но ни тепло его руки на плече Кью, ни небесный запах его одеколона не могли отвлечь Кью от того факта, что, несмотря на прекрасный ужин с извинениями, для Бонд он все еще был просто техподдержкой.

— Просто все дело в том, — продолжил Бонд, но Кью обратил свое полное внимание на слова, только когда услышал следующее предложение. — Ты отправил все мне на телефон, а я не знаю, как распечатывать с телефона.

— Я отправил тебе на твою электронную почту! — выкрикнул Кью прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Карим, чей стол имел лучший обзор кабинета Кью, поднял взгляд от своего эксперимента, и его брови виднелись над защитными очками.

Кью спешно отошел к своему столу, с Бондом по пятам.

— То есть ты, Джеймс Бонд, агент 007, говоришь мне… — начал Кью и ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не повысить голос. — Ты действительно говоришь мне, что ты не смог открыть свою почту на своем же компьютере и распечатать чертовы бумажки?!

— Ну, я думал, что они были только на моем телефоне, но не на компьютере. Но теперь, когда ты это сказал, все звучит достаточно разумно.

— Неужели?! Мне интересно, почему? — язвительно ответил Кью, смотря в сканер глаза, и затем быстро сворачивая личное дело Бонда. Была небольшая вероятность, что Бонд этого не заметил, и теперь он не будет думать, что Кью все утро пускал слюни на его прекрасные голубые глаза.

Кью быстро набрал несколько команд, но никогда бы не признался, что он просто выделывался перед Бондом.

Было ли приятно увидеть восхищение в глазах Бонда, когда он смотрел, на пальцы Кью, порхающие над клавиатурой? Конечно! Было ли настолько необходимо отправлять несколько листов на печать через командную строку вместо того, чтобы просто нажать кнопку в менеджере файлов как это делают все? Не совсем. Но стучание по клавишам чудесным образом повлияло на настроение Кью.

Старый, редко используемый принтер очнулся и послушно выплюнул шесть страничек, с текстом шестнадцатого кегля с обеих сторон. Кью взял стопку, постучал несколько раз ребрами по столу, чтобы их выровнять и выпустить еще одну порцию пара.

— Вот, держи, 007, — сказал он и бесцеремонно всучил бумаги Бонду в руки. — Твой самолет в Брюссель вылетает в среду в десять утра. Твое снаряжение будет готово во вторник к семи вечера в самом крайнем случае.

Кью надеялся, что он смог указать тоном на окончание разговора. Но Бонд, судя по всему, думал иначе, потому что не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы уйти.

— Кто будет на связи? — он спросил, и теперь Кью не знал куда смотреть. Когда он вручил инструкции Бонду, то ожидал, что тот заберет их и уйдет, но он не ушел, и теперь они опять стояли слишком близко, чтобы это можно было считать профессиональным поведением.

И тот факт, что Бонд задал этот вопрос тихо, и это каким-то образом сделало его голос еще глубже, никак не помогал.

— Я… ну, эм… Еще не… Этот вопрос еще не решен, — соврал Кью, потому то он вписал свое имя, как только файл с миссией попал в его отдел. И теперь он очень сильно жалел об этом.

— Хорошо.

— Почему это хорошо? — И снова, голос Кью остался спокойным и не поднялся, и не перешел на писк. Не было такого!

— Потому что, я бы хотел тебя.

Кью даже не осознавал, что он задерживал дыхание, покуда из него не вырвался удивленный вздох.

Радужки в глазах Бонда стали тонкими синими обручами вокруг черноты расширившихся зрачков, и Кью почувствовал, как его глаза расширяются от удивления, потому что неужели Бонд только что сказал…?! Это звучало почти как…

— На связи по Бельгийской миссии, — и, разумеется, это было следующим, что сказал Бонд. Кью запретил себе чувствовать разочарование от того, что ему только что чуть не предложили кое-что недозволенное прямо на рабочем месте.

Потому что затем Бонд сказал:

— Я доверяю тебе, Кью.

— Ты доверяешь? — Кью даже не пытался скрыть улыбку в уголках губ. Глаза Бонда заблестели.

— Да, — он кивнул, мягко улыбнулся и помахал распечатками. — И я действительно очень ценю, что ты прикладываешь столько усилий, чтобы помочь мне. Спасибо, Кью.

— Ах, да… Ну, это… Всегда п-пожалуйста, — Кью ни разу не заикнулся.

Так же, как и не стоял в том же положении и не наблюдал, как Бонд уходит, пока вид его светло-голубой рубашки, натягивающейся на его плечах, не исчез за углом.


	6. Chapter 6

Кью вздохнул и потер глаза свободной рукой; в другой он держал свою старую добрую чашку со “Скраббл”, в которой были остатки просто божественного недавно купленного чая с бергамотом и лимоном. В конце концов, ему нравилось пробовать новые сорта чая. По крайней мере те, которые он перед этим тщательно изучил и признал достойными.  
  
Был вторник, полседьмого вечера, и снаряжение для Бонда было полностью готово. Вообще-то, оно было готово уже с обеда (потому что это очевидно, что обед был для тех людей, которые не были квартирмейстерами некоторых агентов два-ноля, и к тому же, он не был голоден, Манипенни, так что нет причин так закатывать глаза и бурчать и ты же знаешь, что я тебя слышу, да?) на тот случай, если Бонд все же зайдет за оружием пораньше.  
  
Он не зашел, но не в этом суть.  
  
Кью глянул на часы на стене и подумал, сможет ли он чем-то оправдать уход с работы пораньше — для самого себя, разумеется — чтобы провести приятный вечер в компании своих котов и едой на вынос, желательно сразу после визита Бонда. И ему определенно нужно было лечь спать пораньше после предыдущей бессонной ночи — сначала из-за затянувшейся миссии 001, а затем — потому что он долго крутился в кровати, стараясь не представлять те много способов, из-за которых миссия Бонда могла пойти наперекосяк.  
  
Чувствуя, как из-за слишком яркого света мониторов начали болеть глаза, Кью их прикрыл и вздохнул с облегчением. Ему не хотелось спать — он вполне был в состоянии не заснуть до конца своей смены — но ничего же не было криминального в том, чтобы закрыть глаза, ведь так? Всего на минуточку…   
  
Громкий стук в дверь привел Кью в чувство. Он прочистил горло, отказываясь думать о сне, который только что увидел (в котором один небезызвестный блондин с голубыми глазами и выдающимися ушами — который ни капли не напоминал Бонда — спас его от неудачного эксперимента глубоко в лабораториях, а затем, тщательно проверив целостность Кью, прижал его к стене и начал целовать до беспамятства), и выкрикнул своим обычно-рабочим тоном:  
  
— Войдите!  
  
Дверь скрипнула открываясь, и за ней стоял Бонд. Кью жестом велел ему входить, и приказал себе в очень жесткой манере не краснеть. Ни за какую цену.   
  
— Добрый вечер, Кью, — сказал Бонд.  
  
— Добрый вечер, 007. Я предполагаю, что ты пришел за снаряжением, — сказал Кью, и его голос при этом оставался абсолютно спокойным.  
  
Бонд кивнул и присел на стул перед столом. Кью взял футляр и открыл его, аккуратно доставая пистолет Бонда, мини-радио, и несколько других вещей.  
  
— Я надеюсь, с этими уже ты знаком, — сказал он, указывая на пистолет и радио, — и с этим также, — добавил, показывая на флешку “Хелло Китти”.  
  
— О, а вот и он, — улыбнулся Бонд, явно обрадованный.  
  
— Он?  
  
— Да. Кецалькоатль.  
  
— Прости, что? — спросил Кью, заинтригованный. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем это сейчас Бонд говорит.  
  
— Я уже порядком за ним соскучился, — ответил Бонд, и потянулся за флешкой. Честно говоря, Кью было немного неловко, что ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять, что да, Бонд действительно имел в виду “Хелло Китти”, которую Кью разработал специально для него, и да, Бонд на самом деле дал ей имя.  
  
— Кецалькоатль? — недоверчиво переспросил Кью. От него не ускользнуло, что это было имя ацтекского бога. Как и то, что это имя также начиналось с “к”. Хотя он и не испытывал иллюзий, будто эта буква что-то для Бонда вообще значило. Нет, скорее всего, это было просто интересное экзотическое имя, которое по чистой случайности тоже начиналось с “к”. И ничего более.  
  
— Да. Мне кажется, ему подходит. Ты так не думаешь?  
  
— Эм. Я… думаю да?  
  
— Он напоминает мне о тебе, — добавил Бонд. — Мой дорожный мини-Кью.  
  
Кью приложил все усилия, чтобы сохранить свой профессиональный вид и не растечься лужицей. (Получилось это у него или нет, он не понял, но как минимум, Бонд больше никаких комментариев не добавил, и поэтому Кью решил посчитать это своей маленькой победой. В конце концов, с таким агентом, как 007, нужно было учиться выбирать битвы). Но, несмотря на все усилия, Кью почувствовал, как на его щеках выступил румянец. Надежда на то, что Бонд, сидя прямо перед ним, этого не заметит, была ничтожно маленькой. Но, он мог только рассчитывать на деликатность агента, и чтобы он это проигнорировал.   
  
— А что еще у тебя для меня есть? — спросил Бонд, сжалившись над ним.  
  
Кью моргнул, и усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на оставшемся снаряжении. Он показал Бонду универсальную отмычку, которую разработал специально для него, вместе со стикером с инструкцией.  
  
— Это поможет тебе с любым проникновением куда угодно.  
  
Бонд взглянул на небольшую пластиковую карточку едва подняв скептически бровь, затем прочел инструкцию, и принял ее с улыбкой, которую Кью оказалось сложно расшифровать. Для неопытного глаза это выглядело как веселье, к которому примешалось нечто подозрительно похожее на привязанность. Но, конечно, все дело было в том, что Кью просто очень хотел увидеть именно это, не так ли?  
  
— Спасибо, Кью, это будет крайне полезно.  
  
— И еще вот, — продолжил Кью, передавая Бонду последнюю часть снаряжения.  
  
Бонд моргнул несколько раз, переводя взгляд с плоской, гладкой коробочки на Кью, который не смог сдержать гордой улыбки за свое творение.   
  
— У меня уже есть телефон, — сказал Бонд, на что у Кью вырвался смешок.  
  
— Это не телефон, Бонд! — сказал Кью, и затем торжественно объявил. — 007, прошу поприветствовать СОФИ. Сейфо-открывающий функциональный инструмент. Тебе нужно нажать вот эту кно—   
  
— Кью, я знаю, как нужно взламывать сейфы! — прервал его Бонд, звуча оскорбленным почти до глубины души. Кью с удивлением поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Ну… Конечно же ты знаешь, Бонд!  
  
— Я взламывал сейфы еще когда—   
  
— Я уверен, что так и было! — теперь его прервал Кью. Ха, посмотрим, как ему это понравится!  
  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь взломать любой сейф с закрытыми глазами, Бонд, — продолжил он уже спокойнее. — Но эта “Лига Белых Крестов” — очень опасные люди. Которые, если информаторы не лгут, могут достать любую последнюю разработку для защиты данных! И это уже не говоря о том, что у тебя может банально не быть получаса, чтобы ковыряться своей отмычкой в замке, Бонд! У них в студии всегда кто-то есть, а нам очень нужны эти чертежи! Без доказательств того, что они разрабатывают бомбы, Интерпол и пальцем не пошевелит.  
  
Бонд все еще выглядел недовольным от того, что его навыки как агента поставили под сомнение (но честно, чего еще он ожидал после того случая с Кеца— с флешкой “Хелло Китти”?!). В любом случае, спорить он перестал.  
  
— И что эта твоя СОФИ умеет? — наконец спросил Бонд, и Кью просиял, потому что, как бы Бонд не пытался это скрыть, ему понравилось устройство.  
  
— О, оно довольно изящное, если я могу так выразиться.  
  
— Неужели?   
  
И когда это Бонд успел подвинуться ближе? Потому что Кью был уверен, что последний раз, когда он смотрел на агента, то его глаза не были такими… голубыми. И зрачки явно не были так расширены.  
  
— Да! — ответил Кью немного возбужденно.  
  
Ну, возможно, он мог звучать поспокойнее. Он был почти уверен, что ключевым пунктом тут было бы не смотреть на Бонда, если разговариваешь с ним, потому что каждый раз все заканчивалось тем, что он краснел как школьник.  
  
— Итак, 007, смотри сюда — указал ему Кью, не поднимая глаз. — Видишь эту круглую кнопку внизу экрана? Просто прикладываешь СОФИ к замку, и нажимаешь на кнопку. Устройство начнет вибрировать, поэтому, ради бога, прошу, не урони его!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Кью! — и опять этот укоризненный тон! Однако в этот раз Кью был уверен, что Бонд только дразнился. Но он все еще отказывался поднять глаза и проверить догадку, поэтому продолжил:  
  
— Это все еще прототип, Бонд. Однако, код должен будет появиться на экране в течение трех минут.  
  
— Трех минут? — в голосе Бонда звучало искреннее восхищение, и что-то еще. Что-то тягучее и темное, и Кью задумался, будет ли Бонд звучать так же, если Кью—   
  
— Ах… да! В конце все до смешного просто, — промямлил Кью, потому что как оказалось, не смотреть на Бонда не решает проблему. — Ты знаешь, как летучие мыши используют эхолокацию, так и—   
  
— Кью, для своих лет ты исключительно умная колдунья! (1)  
  
Кью поднял голову так быстро, что у него в шее что-то хрустнуло. Но не похоже было, чтобы Бонд над ним издевался. И черт! Почему он так улыбался и его глаза были такие…?!  
  
— Ты читал Гарри Поттера? — вылетело из его рта прежде, чем он успел подумать. Бонд насупился.  
  
— Несмотря на всеобщее заблуждение, я не провожу все свое свободное время в обнимку с Макалланом (2), Кью.  
  
— Ох, — очень многословно ответил Кью. Потому что Бонд любил читать. И он скорее всего надевал очки для чтения, когда усаживался с книжкой. Очки, которые кто-то мог с него стащить и убежать с ними в спальню, и—   
  
— Ну, тогда, я думаю, это все, — закончил Кью в как можно более профессиональной манере. — Пожалуйста, постарайся вернуть назад все, что только сможешь. Полный набор будет слишком приятным подарком, но я буду рад уже чему угодно.  
  
Бонд торжественно кивнул.  
  
— Понял, квартирмейстер.  
  
— О! Твой билет и паспорт готовы, — внезапно вспомнил Кью, и потянулся за конвертом, лежащим на краю стола. Он протянул его Бонду, который принял конверт с кивком и таким низким звуком где-то внутри груди, о котором Кью постарался не задумываться. Обычно, все данные о рейсе он отправлял агентам сразу на телефон, но учитывая напряженные отношения Бонда со смартфоном — и это, не упоминая о последнем случае и почему Бонд вообще не знает, как пользоваться своим чертовым принтером — он счел за лучшее не рисковать и распечатал все сам. Просто чтобы поберечь нервы себе и Бонду. И еще, конечно, потому что он был очень заботливым квартирмейстером.  
  
— Я буду на связи, как только ты приземлишься в Брюсселе, — сказал Кью, внезапно чувствуя себя очень неловко во всей этой ситуации, и стараясь вернуться назад на твердую почву.  
  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — ответил Бонд и подмигнул — подмигнул! Он никогда раньше так не делал, Кью был уверен! — прежде чем собрать все снаряжение и встать.  
  
— Тогда до завтра, квартирмейстер, — и с этими словами он вышел за дверь.  
  
Кью ушел вскоре после Бонда, и он действительно провел вечер с Сехмет и Удзуме, делясь с ними своей едой на вынос в добавок к обычной кошачьей еды, лег спать пораньше, и затем пришел в себя уже снова в офисе.  
  
Он раздал команде инструкции по подготовке к миссии Бода, и удалился в свой кабинет, якобы чтобы закончить один свой проект — да, это был еще один гаджет, который он разрабатывал для Бонда, а почему вы интересуетесь? — но вместо этого он с легким раздражением проверял камеры наблюдения в Хитроу, чтобы удостовериться, что Бонд без проблем прошел паспортный контроль и не опоздал на регистрацию на рейс. (Разумеется, воспользовавшись помощью молодой и миленькой девушки за стойкой, но ничего другого Кью и не ожидал, и тем более, что мог значить этот невинный флирт в жизни агента два-ноля?)  
  
Когда он все проверил, то смог обратить свое внимание туда, где оно было необходимо в первую очередь. И его взгляд совсем не задерживался на красивых чертах Бонда, конечно же нет. (Но он оставил уменьшенное окошко с наблюдением в углу монитора, просто на всякий случай.) Он вернулся к работе над пока еще безымянным гаджетом, рассеянно думая о том, не пообедать ли. Бонд прибудет в Брюссель еще только через несколько часов, так что у него как раз было время чтобы пообедать, даже если он еще и не хотел.  
  
Оказалось, что ему даже не пришлось ничего решать, так как ланч доставили ему прямо на рабочее место из его любимого ресторана от какого-то неизвестного дарителя — и хотя у Кью были кое-какие догадки по поводу личности, стоящей за всем этим, делая всю эту анонимность очень спорной.  
  
Манипенни, однако, только загадочно улыбнулась, когда он пришел поблагодарить ее за обед. Это было странно, но у Кью было слишком мало сил, чтобы как следует поразмышлять над этим, так как работа не ждет, и один взгляд на часы подсказал ему, что Бонд приземляется уже через десять минут.  
  
Вернувшись в техотдел, Кью подключился к связи, и начал просматривать всю свежую информацию, что собрала его команда, пока он был так или иначе занят. Там было что-то, что немного выбивалось из общей картины. И хотя это было всего лишь мелкое несоответствие, но Кью нутром чуял, что там что-то нечисто, и решил копнуть глубже. Часть его внимания была, как обычно, сосредоточена на Бонде: он легко заметил в толпе светлые волосы, и Кью приглядывал за тем, как Бонд проходит таможенный контроль и идет по аэропорту.  
  
Был момент, когда Бонд остановился у магазина по пути к выходу, как будто собирался в него войти, что заставило Кью моргнуть. В итоге он простоял пару минут перед витриной и пошел дальше. Кью не будет спрашивать об этом, но он не мог не задуматься, есть ли у Бонда какая-то знакомая женщина в Брюсселе, потому что в витрине были выставлены довольно красивые цветы и украшения.  
  
Кью полностью переключил внимание на другое окно, когда в нем что-то пискнуло. Он был так сосредоточен на чтении текста, что совершенно пропустил момент, когда Бонд покинул аэропорт.  
  
Внезапное “Кью? Я вышел из аэропорта и иду к машине” в его ухе застало его врасплох, и он не смог подавить свой испуганный вздох.  
  
— Да, Кью здесь, — сказал он, надеясь, что Бонд не успел заметить его заминку.  
  
— Я тебя напугал? — удивленно сказал Бонд, и все надежды Кью пали крахом. — Я думал, ты следил за мной с момента как я вышел из самолета.  
  
— Я и следил, но меня отвлекли. Теперь, прежде чем ты скажешь что-либо, мне нужно чтобы ты выслушал меня очень внимательно, 007.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Что-то не совпадает все всей информации, что мы собрали. Пока мы с тобой разговариваем, я продолжаю ее просматривать, и ты должен продолжать действовать по плану, но будь готов к небольшой импровизации.  
  
— Я всегда к этому готов.  
  
Кью тихо фыркнул.  
  
— Уж я-то это знаю.  
  
Смешок Бонда в его ухе оказался слишком интимным, и Кью не смог сдержать дрожь. Он только надеялся, что больше никто этого не заметил.  
  
— Я в машине, — сказал Бонд чуть позже, — и собираюсь ехать по установленному маршруту, но если это надо поменять…  
  
— Я сразу же дам тебе знать, 007, да.  
  
Бонд ничего на это не ответил, просто завел машину (Кью выбрал обтекаемый бело-серый спорткар не потому, что тот дополнял цвета Бонда, конечно же нет) и покинул аэропорт. Кью, со своей стороны, продолжал проверять информацию, только чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, которой он так опасался.  
  
Это просто невозможно! Их информатор был уверен, что было еще минимум два месяца— Какова вероятность того, что “Лига— ?! Вот дерьмо!  
  
— 007? — сказал он после нескольких минут тишины.  
  
— Да, Кью? — Бонд звучал собранным.  
  
— Твой новый пункт назначения — Зал заседаний Европейского Парламента. У нас есть причины полагать, что бомбу перевезли туда. Я уже сообщил в Интерпол, и Р на связи с местной полицией, так что ты должен туда добраться без проблем.  
  
— Принято.  
  
Кью смотрел, как Бонд развернул машину и поехал по новому маршруту, проложенному Кью в его навигаторе. Пока Бонд ехал, Кью изучил чертежи здания, стараясь выделить наиболее вероятные места, чтобы спрятать бомбу. Нужно было такое место, где был бы наибольший радиус поражения, так что внешние части здания сразу исключались. Если бы я был сумасшедшим белым нацистом, который хочет нанести как можно больше урона, думал Кью, то куда бы я спрятал бомбу?  
  
К тому моменту, как Бонд достиг места и пробрался внутрь, Кью тоже пришел к выводу. Следуя его инструкциям, Бонд зашел в комнатку, находящуюся почти в центре здания, которая чудом была без людей, но зато с искомой бомбой.  
  
Однако, как скоро выяснил Кью, камеры наблюдения в здании оставляли желать лучшего.  
  
— 007? Ты видишь бомбу?  
  
— Вижу.  
  
— Можешь мне ее описать? Я боюсь, что размещение камеры здесь не самое хорошее, и я не могу достаточно приблизиться, чтобы оказать хоть какую-то помощь.  
  
Кью немного подождал, но Бонд молчал.  
  
— 007? Сколько осталось?  
  
Все еще ничего от Бонда, и Кью начал нервничать.  
  
— 007! Докладывай!  
  
— Пятнадцать минут, и идет обратный отсчет, — наконец отчитался Бонд, и Кью нахмурился, когда агент подвинулся таким образом, что Кью остался виден лишь кусочек бомбы.  
  
— 007, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Немного занят, Кью.  
  
— Я должен эвакуировать здание? — спросил Кью, и тут же себя прервал, — Что я говорю? Конечно же я должен эвакуировать здание! Р! Соедини меня с охраной!  
  
И он продолжил эвакуацию, оставаясь связующим звеном между охраной и полицией, присматривая за временем и своим агентом. Он не мог много видеть, но он точно слышал постукивание клавиш — что Бонд вообще делал за компьютером? — и отдельные слова, которые бормотал его собственный агент-угроза. Он попытался добиться у Бонда, что тот делает, он оставил попытки, когда его слова в который раз проигнорировали.  
  
По истечении девяти с половиной минут, когда большая часть здания была эвакуирована, Кью прочистил горло и заговорил еще раз:  
  
— 007? Эвакуация почти окончена. Возможно, тебе тоже стоит покинуть здание?  
  
— Покинуть? Когда я только что обезвредил бомбу?  
  
— Ты сделал что?  
  
— Я обезвредил бомбу, — Бонд звучал до неприличия самодовольно. — Смотри, никаких больше зловещих циферок.  
  
Он отошел от бомбы, давая Кью немного лучший обзор. Теперь Кью увидел, что бомба была подключена к компьютеру, и сейчас она была абсолютно неактивна, как спящий тигр. Все еще опасная, но приручена на данный момент.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — спокойно спросил Кью.  
  
— Ой, я взломал ее, — поведал ему Бонд, донельзя довольный.  
  
— Ты взломал ее? — как Кью не старался, но он не смог не повысить голос на тон или даже два. — Но ты не знаешь, как взламывать!  
  
— Кью, я никогда этого не говорил.  
  
— Но… ты даже не знаешь, как пользоваться флешкой… или твоим телефоном!  
  
Бонд немного стушевался, с упоминанием этих инцидентов.  
  
— Я, эм… Возможно, я был не до конца откровенен с тобой.  
  
— Бонд! Ты сейчас признался, что ты мне лгал? Нет, не отвечай на это, у меня нет сейчас времени разбираться с тобой, — Кью сделал глубокий вдох, сосчитал в уме до пяти — может быть, он досчитал до десяти или даже двадцати, но он не врал, когда сказал, что у него нет времени — и продолжил, — Полиция и саперы уже в пути, 007. Ты остаешься на месте и следишь за тем, чтобы угроза была полностью устранена.  
  
— Понял, Кью.  
  
После этого Кью больше ничего не сказал. Он продолжал вести наблюдение, чтобы удостовериться, что бомба успешно убрана из здания. И только после того, как Бонд дал ему команду “все чисто”, он заговорил снова, говоря Бонду, что он тоже может покинуть здание.  
  
Хотя бы раз, Бонд последовал инструкции.   
  
— Я снаружи, — вскоре доложил он Кью, звуча более радостно, чем Кью того хотелось бы. — Какими будут следующие приказы?  
  
— Вернуться домой. Интерпол теперь займется “Лигой Белого Креста”, когда мы наконец дали им доказательства.  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
— И, 007, нам надо будет перекинуться парой слов, когда ты вернешься в Лондон, — твердо сказал Кью.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением, мой дорогой квартирмейстер, — практически промурлыкал Бонд в ответ, и Кью как наяву увидел ухмылку на губах у этого мужчины и искру веселья в его голубых глазах.  
  
— Ты просто невозможен, — сказал Кью, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
— Но это как раз то, за что ты меня и любишь, правда? — сказал Бонд, и Кью нечего было на это ответить, никакой умной ремарки, чтобы вернуть разговор в безопасное русло, и в этом заключалась главная проблема. Потому что Бонд не ошибался, и он не имел никакого права так не ошибаться!  
  
Поэтому Кью решил ничего на это не отвечать, а просто проигнорировать, что и должен был сделать квартирмейстер из МИ-6.  
  
— Твой самолет вылетает через час, 007. Пожалуйста, приложи все усилия, чтобы не опоздать на него. Билет придет тебе на телефон через пару минут, — и тут он сделал многозначительную паузу, — и я буду в режиме ожидания, если случится что-то непредвиденное. Кью закончил.  
  
Он отключил микрофон, но не снял наушники, как и обещал, пока покупал билеты и отправлял их на смартфон Бонда. Он наблюдал по камерам как Бонд открыл полученную ссылку, и только затем переключил свое внимание с мужчины на свою команду.  
  
Кью отказывался встречаться взглядом с Р, боясь увидеть там веселье, равно как со всеми остальными подчиненными. Вместо этого он начал писать отчет М, слушая вполуха насвистывания Бонда, когда тот довольно спокойно ехал назад в аэропорт. Честно говоря, Кью был очень удивлен, что Бонд делал все, как ему велено, без всяких там внезапных остановок и рандеву с потенциальными дамочками.  
  
Кью оставался на связи до тех пор, пока Бонд не доложил, что он приехал и прошел контроль — Кью зарегистрировал его на рейс сам, чтобы ускорить весь процесс — и готов был отключить микро-наушник. Только тогда Кью сделал то же самое, после чего подписал свой отчет, и отправил его М.  
  
Больше ничего срочного делать не осталось, и на мгновение Кью поймал себя на том, что он не знает, что делать дальше. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Кью принял решение. Он пойдет в тир, чтобы выплеснуть излишки энергии, и, возможно, немного раздражения, которое осталось после признания Бонда о предательстве.  
  
Это было не особо приятное чувство — осознание того, что мужчина, о котором он мечтал, не счел его достаточно важным, чтобы сообщить ему правду и, по факту, активно поощрял все эти совершенно ненужные попытки Кью в объяснении современных технологий, которые тот использовал как агент, защищающий Корону.  
  
И эти инструкции! Кью едва смог подавить стон и сделать вид, что он просто закашлялся. Что должно быть думал Бонд, когда читал все это! Или, скорее всего, он ни разу их даже не открыл, просто глянул на них, посмеялся и выкинул в мусорку.  
  
Сейчас Кью радовался, что он нигде не додумался написать своего имени — даже буквы, но это неважно — на случай, если это увидит кто-то, кроме Бонда. Господь свидетель, он не знал, как бы смог это объяснить другим агентам!  
  
Он очень старался задвинуть эти мысли подальше, пока инструктировал Р и проверял, что остальная команда знает о своих задачах. И у него это получилось. Почти. Но, когда он наконец добрался до тира, то очень обрадовался, что там больше никого не было. Он прицелился и выстрелил в мишень, стараясь думать о чем угодно, только не о Бонде.  
  
Он не был уверен, что у него это очень получилось, но как минимум все его попадания оказались точными. Продырявленный центр мишени был прямым тому доказательством.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Люпин говорит это Гермионе в Визжащей хижине, когда она раскрыла Гарри и Рону, что тот — оборотень. “Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана”, глава 17. Просто FYI :)  
(2) The Macallan (с англ. — «Макаллан») — шотландский бренд (марка) виски региона Спейсайд.


	7. Chapter 7

Позже тем вечером Кью вновь оказался в своем кабинете, делая вид, что он усердно работал, при этом стараясь _ так же _ усердно не смотреть на часы. Он не очень ждал, что Бонд к нему явится — за исключением того, что именно этого он и ждал, и никого, включая самого себя, он бы обмануть не смог— но ему не надо было спешить домой, и если бы кто-то посмел спросить, что он тут делает, то у него было прикрытие в виде незаконченного прототипа.

Никто, впрочем, не рисковал.

Поэтому, когда наконец раздался стук в дверь и короткое “Входите” от Кью, возникла неловкая пауза. Кью отказывался поднимать глаза от экрана, при том, что он прекрасно слышал, как Бонд уселся в то же кресло, в котором он сидел менее суток назад. Он заставил Бонда ждать ровно три минуты и шестнадцать секунд, прежде чем медленно поднять голову и посмотреть в направлении мужчины.

— 007. Уже вернулись, как я вижу. Я так понимаю, вы уже отчитались перед М?

— Так точно.

— Ваше снаряжение?

— Здесь.

Кью взял протянутый футляр и открыл его, отмечая, что все лежит на своих местах и в идеальном состоянии. Ну, подумал он про себя, иначе и быть не могло. Бонду так и не понадобилось использовать ни одно устройство, за которыми он провел долгие часы разработки.

— Наконец-то все в сохранности, 007? Неплохо.

— Кью… 

Кью, полностью игнорируя Бонда, закрыл футляр и отложил его в сторону.

— Я уже составил и подписал свой отчет для М. Если вы этого еще не сделали, то советую не затягивать.

— Я написал большую часть во время полета. Остальное закончу завтра.

— Это было очень мило с вашей стороны, 007. Ну, я думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Увидимся перед следующим дебрифом. 

Разрешение уходить осталось непроизнесенным, но не невысказанным. Так как Кью решил, что несмотря на то, что он сказал Бонду ранее, им не о чем было разговаривать. Нет, лучшим выходом из ситуации для них обоих было бы просто забыть о том, что произошло и вернуться к вежливому профессиональному общению.

Он смог бы это сделать. Честно, смог бы. Он только очень хотел, чтобы Бонд ему это позволил.

Но Бонд, видимо, намека не понял. 

— Кью? — сказал он, и почему при этом он должен был звучать _ так _? Будто отстраненность Кью его задела? Это было совсем несправедливо.

— 007?

— Мы можем об этом поговорить? Пожалуйста?

— Нам не о чем говорить, — Кью встал и направился к двери, ожидая, что Бонд последует за ним. — Будет лучше для всех, если мы забудем о том, что случилось, и сосредоточимся на работе.

Он собрался открыть для Бонда дверь, но едва успел ее приоткрыть, как чужая рука рядом с его опять ее закрыла.

Вздрогнув, Кью развернулся, только чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Бондом. Бондом, который внезапно оказался очень близко, и Кью неосознанно сделал шаг назад, упершись спиной в дверь, что было ничуть не лучше.

— Бонд! Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь звучать спокойно и размеренно, как и подобает квартирмейстеру.

— Я пытаюсь извиниться.

— Ты выбрал очень забавный способ, чтобы это сделать.

— Кью. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста? — и тон, которым Бонд это спросил, не оставил Кью иного выбора, кроме как посмотреть в эти прекрасные глаза.

— Кью, мне очень жаль, что я тебя обидел. У меня никогда не было такого намерения, — сказал Бонд, и это прозвучало подозрительно искренне.

— Тогда почему ты это сделал? — спросил Кью, под “этим” подразумевая все — от первого инцидента с потерянным интернетом до всего, что последовало за ним.

— Потому что я идиот! — выпалил Бонд. По тому, как он сразу сжал челюсти, Кью догадался, что признание было непроизвольным.

Кью на это поднял бровь, показывая мол “продолжай”. Бонд сделал глубокий вдох и заметно собрался.

— В тот день в галерее, когда мы впервые встретились… ты же буквально назвал мены динозавром. Я человек гордый, Кью, и когда меня называет устаревшим такой красивый, яркий, молодой… Это вызвало раздражение. Все последующее, что произошло было всего лишь результатом моей оскорбленной гордости.

Кью мог признаться, что чувствовал себя чуточку обиженным по этому поводу.

— Первый случай с интернетом… Я просто хотел тебя немного подразнить. Ты меня задел тогда в галерее, и я хотел отомстить. Ну и, возможно, немного проверить тебя. Я думал, что мои вопросы выведут тебя из себя, но я и подумать не мог, что ты воспримешь это всерьез. Только ты _ действительно _воспринял все всерьез, и искренне старался помочь, хотя я видел, что ты ненавидел каждую секунду, проведенную в моем кабинете. Я не мог принять, что ты готов был так быстро поверить в то, что я не могу найти чертов Интернет Эксплорер. Я знаю, что у тебя не было возможности видеть меня на миссиях до этого, но кто тебе помог с паролем к компьютеру Сильвы?

Теперь настала очередь Бонда поднимать бровь, и Кью скорчил гримасу. У него тогда совершенно вылетело это из головы под напором адреналина, когда он направлял Бонда по подземке.

— Было очевидно, что ты не дурачился, никто не выглядит таким оскорбленным, когда понимает, что это была всего лишь шутка. Поэтому я все повторил, просто, чтобы проверить. Ну не мог же ты думать, что я был настолько технически отсталым и все еще мог оставаться агентом два-ноля? Боже, Кью, я точно знаю, что прошлая М внесла в мое дело то, что я взломал ее компьютер!

Она это сделала? Если бы у Кью было время, чтобы спокойно сесть и просмотреть дела всех агентов, как он сначала и собирался, он бы не потратил столько времени на эти дурацкие памфлеты, которые, как он сейчас точно знал, разозлили Бонда еще больше.

— В свою защиту, Бонд, могу сказать только то, что у меня не было и пяти свободных минут, чтобы изучить файлы. Я попросил Таннера и Манипенни дать краткие сводки, но ни один из них не посчитал нужным упомянуть твои компьютерные навыки. Впредь я буду смотреть все самостоятельно.

— Возможно это поможет избежать подобных ситуаций в будущем, да. Но ты не должен переживать, что я буду пытаться одурачить тебя еще раз. Я сделал это во второй раз, потому что я был уверен, что ты понял, что я тебя развожу. Только, ты не понял. И, опять, ты действительно мне _ помог _. Я все не мог понять, ты это делаешь от того, что не знаешь требований к будущим агентам два-ноля, или это все из-за меня, и ты до сих пор считал меня настолько отсталым. Я и вправду думал, что ты считаешь меня отслужившим свой срок, и поэтому — бесполезным. 

О боже. Бонд думал, что Кью его ненавидел. Бонд думал, что Кью его ненавидел, и Кью хотел, чтобы пол под ним обрушился прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Это была катастрофа.

— Я достаточно быстро понял, что если бы ты имел что-то против меня конкретно, то я бы об этом точно узнал. Я слышал от других агентов, каким ты становишься с теми, кто не следует указаниям или делает глупые вещи, и со мной ты вел себя совсем не так. Если бы я тебе действительно не нравился, ты бы не был таким… мягким со мной. После той миссии я прекратил попытки тебя провести. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, что я на самом деле не идиот. Я подумал, что если мне удастся добиться хоть немного твоего расположения, то я смогу это сохранить.

Подождите, что? Мозг Кью проиграл последнюю фразу еще раз. Бонд понял чувства Кью? И, вероятно, даже раньше самого Кью. Дерьмо.

— Я хотел во всем признаться после той истории с флешкой, но потом я так некстати заболел и эти чертовы лекарства сделали из меня лунатика. Я честно не клал тот планшет в микроволновку намеренно. Я думаю, мне снилось, что я кладу его в сейф, но, должно быть, я набрал код на панели микроволновки и ее заклинило. Из-за лекарств и болезни мой мозг соображал настолько плохо, что я не смог придумать как все починить. И я решил, что если ты все равно считаешь меня тупым, то от того, что я тебе позвоню, хуже не станет. Затем ты пришел и принес те инструкции. Ты правда думал, что я настолько глупый, но ты хотел мне помочь. Когда я оказался в сознании настолько, чтобы их прочитать, то я подумал, что это была самая неожиданная и милая вещь, которую кто-либо сделал для меня за последнее время.

Кью покраснел. Если бы где-то рядом было зеркало, то он бы увидел, что его щеки стали цветом как помидор.

— Я все спланировал. Я собирался приготовить тебе ужин, в надежде, что это даст нам возможность узнать друг друга чуть получше за рамками работы, и извиниться за всю ту ерунду с микроволновкой… но затем случилась плита. Эта плита — это зло, Кью, — Бонд кивнул, как бы показывая всю серьезность своего заявления.

Не сдержавшись, Кью хихикнул.

— Ну, мы все равно хорошо провели вечер, не так ли?

Кью неохотно кивнул. Это был прекрасный вечер, за исключением инцидента с варочной панелью и нападения Удзуме на Бонд.

— Я думал, что мне удалось изменить твое мнение обо мне. Что я не был пустым местом. Поэтому я и пришел в техотдел, чтобы пригласить тебя на ужин, но ты с ходу решил, что мне опять нужна твоя помощь, и я струсил. Ты все еще считал меня идиотом, и меня это очень смутило. Сказочка про почту было первое, что пришло мне в голову, чтобы прикрыть мое первоначальное намерение.

— Я никогда не хотел тебя обидеть, Кью. Да, я признаю, что все началось как попытка отомстить тебе за поруганную честь и гордость, но затем я просто хотел привлечь твое внимание. И когда у меня это получилось, мне нужно было его как-то удержать. И я не хотел, чтобы ты плохо обо мне думал, но я не знал, как тебе во всем признаться. С той бомбой не было времени тебе объяснять, что твоя помощь была не особо нужна. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал обо всем вот так. И мне очень жаль, что ты думал, будто я играю тобой. Это не должно было зайти так далеко.

Кью взглянул на Бонда, который за время последней части своей речи подошел еще ближе, и сглотнул.

— Хорошо, — он ответил, тише и мягче, чем намеревался, — ты прощен.

Потому что, ну что еще он мог сказать Бонду, когда тот смотрел на него своими невыносимо голубыми глазами?

— Только… больше так не делай, хорошо?

— Обещаю, — сказал Бонд так же мягко и тихо, и продолжил смотреть на него. Кью внезапно почувствовал себя в ловушке, зажатый между Бондом и дверьми, но ему не хотелось выбираться. Нет, это было больше похоже на один из его снов… и это, он чувствовал, было сигналом к тому, что надо выбраться, прежде чем он опозорится еще больше.

— Эм... Бонд? Ты не мог бы, эм… как бы сказать, уже поздно и, эм… — мямлил Кью, и он ощущал, как заливается краской от близости Бонда.

Бонд, этот подлец, только улыбнулся. А затем он… его рука мягко легла на щеку Кью, как будто он собирался… стойте, неужели Бонд… его целовал?

Кью резко выдохнул. Это определенно было поцелуем, и он почувствовал, как кончик языка Бонда касается его нижней губы. Он застыл на долгие несколько мгновений, но Бонд продолжал его целовать, поглаживая большим пальцем по щеке, и Кью наконец отошел от шока, чтобы начать ему отвечать.

Поцелуй длился достаточно долго, чтобы Кью смог осознать, что да, это Бонд, и он его целует, совершенно добровольно, и нет, это не было сном. Даже в своих фантазиях он не мог представить, что губы Бонда будут настолько прекрасны, и то, какой он на вкус…

— Пойдешь со мной поужинать? — пробормотал Бонд ему в губы.

— Мгмм… — согласно промычал Кью.

— Здесь есть… боже, Кью! — Кью как раз сместил свое внимание на линию подбородка Бонда, в это замечательное место, где все еще оставался легкий запах лосьона после бритья, чтобы Бонд имел возможность говорить (потому что Кью всегда ему помогал!).

— Здесь есть новый… новый ресторан… только открылся… — прерывисто сказал Бонд напряженным голосом, и Кью не смог не поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать его в губы еще раз. Потому что он мог. Теперь ему это было позволено: целовать Бонда, покусывая его нижнюю губу, ловить его стоны и просить о большем и… что?

— Только открылся? — Кью отодвинулся настолько, чтобы смотреть Бонду в глаза и не щуриться. — Ты имеешь в виду тот, на открытие которого ты ходил две недели назад? Al Ponte Vecchio?

Кью не мог быть полностью уверен, но он мог поклясться, что на скулах у Бонда выступил легкий румянец.

— Неужели ты…? Почему ты красне…? Джеймс! — Кью чувствовал, что еще немного, и он рассмеется, и ему просто необходимо было поцеловать этого мужчину еще раз, чтобы не дать этому случиться. — И ты пошел на открытие один чтобы… что? Проверить?

— Ну, я не мог повести своего квартирмейстера куда попало, не проверив персонал и эвакуационные выходы, правда? — выпалил Бонд. — И, кроме того, в твоем деле упоминается, что у тебя есть итальянские корни со стороны матери, и я подумал, что, если еда… Погоди минутку! Откуда ты…? Ты что, следила за мной? Кью!

Кью не покраснел. И если он спрятал свое лицо во впадинке между шеей и плечом у Бонда, то это было совсем не потому, что не хотел, чтобы Бонд увидел красные пятна на его щеках.

— Кью? — изумленный голос Бонда прошелся током по позвоночнику до самых пальцев ног. Он подавил дрожь, и пропал окончательно, когда большая нежная ладонь легла ему на затылок и начала мягко перебирать кудри.

— Ты все еще восстанавливался после болезни. И там могли быть… враги, — пробормотал он где-то в районе груди Бонда. — А этот водитель такси был вообще подозрительным! И это моя работа как квартирмейстера— 

— Таксисту было далеко за семьдесят, Кью. Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я настолько древний, что— 

— Я вообще не думаю, что ты старый! — Кью поспешил выбраться из объятия, чтобы взглянуть еще раз Бонду в глаза, потому что он должен был поверить, что Кью совершенно серьезен. Бонд был самым прекрасным человеком, которого только Кью встречал, и он даже думать не смел об обратном, и… Погодите!

— И-итальянские корни?! Джеймс, ты же не… ты же не _ взломал _мое личное дело?

— Милый, я только что обезвредил бомбу, — сказал Бонд с самодовольной улыбкой, которую невозможно было не поцеловать. — Твоя шифровка — как два пальца об асфальт.

— Два пальца об…?! Это был _ мой _код и он, черт возьми, идеален! — Кью был полон негодования.

— Ну, он не был _ плохим _ . Но я могу дать тебе пару подсказок, как можно его улучшить, — в его голосе звучал смех, и его глаза… и что Бонд себе думал, _ так _обхватывая ладонями лица Кью и всего лишь коротко целуя того в уголок рта?!

— Это я дам тебе пару подсказок, — прошептал Кью, прежде чем повернуть голову и поцеловать его должным образом. Потому что хоть Бонд и мог рассказывать о взломе коде Кью, будто это было детской забавой (позже Бонд таки признался, что он подкупил Р шоколадкой, чтобы та дала ему первую зацепку и потом было три недели ничегонеделанья на больничном), но будь Кью проклят, если он позволит целовать себя так целомудренно, будто он был Викторианской барышней.

Кью жадно целовал Бонда, отвечая одобрительным стоном на голодный животный рык, который издал Бонд, и старался не сосредотачиваться на том, как же сильно он попал. Он изо всех сил старался не влюбиться в Бонда, когда думал, что тот полный идиот в технологиях. Но он не был уверен, что не потеряет голову, зная теперь, что Бонд может быть с ним наравне.


End file.
